This invention relates to improvements in diffusers, embodiments of which, while not so limited, have a particularly advantageous application to the treatment of sewage.
The diverse nature and character of the various designs for air diffusers of the prior art is indicative of the continuing existence of problems in application of such devices. Examples of the prior art are shown in United States Letters Patent identified as follows:
______________________________________ L. Coleman 2,250,295 July 22, 1941 C. E. Ford 2,294,973 Sept. 8, 1942 J. W. Van Denburg 2,430,749 Nov. 11, 1947 M. A. Lamb 2,815,943 Dec. 10, 1957 D. S. Ross et al 3,186,644 June 1, 1965 R. J. Klingbeil et al 3,315,895 April 25, 1967 S. G. Y. Gamer 3,416,776 Dec. 17, 1968 R. J. Good 3,441,216 April 29, 1969 Carl Dummann 3,626,500 Dec. 7, 1971 Lois I. Day 3,857,910 Dec. 31, 1974 ______________________________________
One of the primary problems found in the use of prior art diffusers is the rapid disabling of the diffuser structures by reason of clogging of the pores and the growth of bacteria over their operating surfaces in a relatively short period of time. Further, by reason of the inefficient construction of diffuser wall structures, the passages which they provide for the distribution of air to a surrounding body of liquid sewage dictate that the escaping air forms air bubbles which are too large to enable its effective distribution or ready penetration of clustered groups of solids. This materially affects the ability of the diffuser to distribute the air or the oxygen therein in a sufficiently effective manner to control odor and to properly condition the sewage content as desired. Additionally, in the prior art diffuser concepts there is only a limited area of the wall surface of the diffusers through which air may pass. This also contributes to a relatively inefficient oxygenating function of the diffuser. The design of some prior art diffusers tends also to cause hang up of debris, interfering further with the effective flow of air from the diffuser.
The foregoing are but some of the problems which the present invention has solved.